Greetings of the Night
by WilliamLaChance
Summary: Supernatural story that includes Elves, Vampires, and Werewolves placed in a city setting.
1. Chapter 1

"The hunting is the simple part, the cleaning up takes time. The regular cleaning is cutting off the head, burning the bodies, and the digging a hole deep enough so the wild animals will not dig up the remains. Burning a body, gets rids of most of the flesh, but most bone is still so hard that you need some type of furnace or a crematory. I know of a few but I don't want to stain my Jeep. I had a body once in my jeep, the smell took years to go away. " - Memories of Guardian

I smelled the infected blood in the alley. I see movement and stood still. I notice a small canvas moving over a trash can. Out from the canvas stretched very small hands. The hands were covered by filth, but not blood. The hands were reaching for left over cook food. The food disappeared into the canvas. The canvas was small enough to fill a small trash can.

I slowly moved closer in the shadows and continue watching. I expected the cook food to be vomited back up but whatever is under the canvas can digested the food which tells me that it is more human than what I am hunting for. The infected blood smell was still there.

I was close enough and observed enough that if I am going to do something it would be now. I carefully left the canvas and saw two green eyes looking at me with curiosity. I waited for the creature to attack but it sat there and just ate the food.

The creature was a small child about the age of 8 or 9? The child was covered with filth and had the smell of the blood. The child was infected but not converted. Normally I would wait a couple days to wait for it turns into a monster, but I need to return home. So I carefully pick up the child and wrapped the child in heavy restraints. The child became very limp. I observed that the child fell asleep in my arms. I returned to my jeep and had the child in the back tucked in with a blanket. I must be very tired if I made a creature that comfortable.

I drove a few hours and stopped at a drive thru, I ordered food for myself and without thinking order food for the child. The child was awake and I asked what it wants to drink. "Strawberry Milkshake" was the response. I was shocked that the child wanted a milkshake, so I got that on the order.

After ordering, I drove to an empty park far away from town. I released the straps enough for the child to eat. The child devoured all of it's food and drain the milkshake. I was not too hungry so I let the child eat all of mine. Why I gave away food to this creature which I know that I will have to kill in a few days? The child asked to use the restroom and I thought it was a way to escape, so I took out a stake and said to go. The child went around to the porta-potty . I waited for it to run. Next thing I know the child returned with skipping and singing… Did this creature trust me?

We started to leave and I grab the restraints and the child asked if it can ride up front? I was kind of shocked when I said yes. So the child jumped in the front passenger seat with blanket and we rode home. At one point, the child asks who I was. I said I was a hunter. The child said, "I am Lilly "and fell asleep. I observe her breathing habits and waiting for her to turn. Her breathing habits was true sleep.

Four hours later, I pulled into the garage next to my apartment. My apartment was in the basement level of a three story build with a bar taking two of the levels. I have learned that my basement apartment was attached to the maintenance tunnels that are connected to the garage. So I swiftly moved the child from my jeep to my apartment through the tunnels. I watch the child and saw no conversion yet. The sun was coming up in a few hours and I was worried that the child was going to be a problem. So I placed child in my bed knowing that I will have to burn the sheets later.

So I wanted an hour before calling my building's landlord, Mary, who also owns the bar and also the closet I can call a friend. She was up already and started to clean her bar. She was shocked that I was asking for a favor. Mary exact words were," I thought the word help was not in your dictionary". She was even more shocked when she found out what I was asking for.

I asked for her help with the child and she said if she needed to bring protection. I told her that might be wise since the child showed no signs of conversion.

So Mary showed up with a shotgun, which I know would be full of harden oaken beads. Not enough to kill a creature but enough to slowed it to a point to cut off it's head. The Mary took a look at the child and shook her head, "You know this will not end good." I agreed with her.

I slept.

When the sun sat, I awaked. I noticed that the girl and the Mary was gone. With seeing no signs of struggle or blood, I followed the smell of the infected blood. I followed the smell to the bar and found the child was sitting at the bar drinking a soda while the Mary was cleaning the glasses.

The child was cleaned and in fresh clothing. Mary told me that the child was no issue except for eating several plates of food which went onto my tab. Mary also told me that the child was suffering from malnutrition which is why the child is so small. Mary was brave enough to give the child a bath. While Mary was giving the child a bath, she found several needle marks on the child's body. The needle marks were on prime locations for blood drawing or draining. The Mary said, "her name is Lilly."

I said quietly "I know that I am worried to be attached." The Mary said, "You should take her to Council tonight to review her case." "She is infected but she is not going through conversion now". I nod and picks up the phone. I called and asked the person on the line a few questions and hung up. The meeting is going to be three days.

I looked at Mary and Lilly and told them that the council meeting will be in Three days. Mary said, "Lilly will probably be going through the conversion at that time." I nodded in agreement with her, if the conversion is happening at the time, and then there is no point in having a council meeting.

Mary asked, "So what are you going do for three days?" I shrugged my shoulders. I never had any relations with anyone, except with Mary. But that is a different can of worms I don't want to explain to anyone yet. I look at the Lilly and said, "How about some shopping for clothes." Both Mary and Lilly's jaws dropped. I took a step back and wondered if I made a major mistake. Lilly asked "Does Ice cream included into the shopping?" I said sure and Mary asked, do you know how to shop for girl? And asked Mary for what I should buy and she said, just let me take Lilly and you can follow.

Turns out shopping for a girl means more than I realized. I was just going to buy some bare necessities and if things turns bad then I would not missed much. Mary has turned the shopping trip into a major thing. I have never seen Mary so animated with anyone except for me when we argue about my trips. I am feel that we are spending too much for a child that would be dead in about 3 days. The money does not bother me since I have been saving for years. When Mary asked me for a limited, I told her just buy enough for a 3 day visit. The amount of clothes that Mary bought looks enough for three months. Women and shopping are an expensive combination.

The tiny creature I found was no longer look like monster that about ready to explode, but more of a fashionable tween. I also feel that some of the clothing more matches the style that Mary wears. It is only 3 days.

After the shopping, we finally stopped at the ice-cream parlor. Mary and Lilly was talking a storm about the clothes. Mary asks a few personal questions of Lilly but Lilly seems have no memory of her family. Then the conversation came to about her sleeping arrangements.

Mary said that Lilly should sleep in the upstairs Apartment since I am single bachelor. I was concern for only a moment about the conversion, but I remember that Mary has her own strengths and secrets that would be easy for her to take care of Lilly.

Next day, I took Lilly to see the Guru. The guru to the public is a finess nut who knows the proper way to keeping shape. The Guru to me is an old gnome that know the fact and figures of anything he reads which is a lot since he is over 300 years old. When we walked in the shop, Guru said, "The girls smells of death, but I don't see it."

"What do you mean?"

"I assume you brought her because she has not started her conversion?"

"That is correct."

"How many days has it been since you found her?"

"Almost 2 days with no signs of conversion. She is eating regular food and seems to have an addition to ice-cream."

"That is good! Death cannot handle positive energy such as food. Especially milk products that are the women's way of good health. How is the living with her?"

"Mary is having her sleep in her loft, while I watch her in the evening. There are no issues."

"The issue is your attachment and the council's decision. I assume you brought her to change their mind."

"I don't know, I feel that this is not normal situation, but more I spend time with her the more she grows on me. I am asking if I should defend her or walk away from her."

"I know enough from you from the past, that your heart does not open for just anyone. Why is this child any different?"

I nodded and said "So what do you think is holding back the conversion?"

The Guru said, "Holding back or slowing? Do have any knowledge of her background?"

"No. I don't. The girl has very little memory. But Mary found that the girl was being drain due to the needles placement."

"Needles are never good, unless properly used. It will take a piece of her hair and review it. It might not be regular for a few weeks."

"Weeks I don't have, the council meets in 2 days."

"I am sorry friend. " "I know".

"One suggestion I would like to make. Take the girl out and let her enjoy her life. You and her will be better for it. "

"Thank you.. "

I called Mary up and asked for another favor. Mary said, "Wow. Three favors in 2 days? Are you sure you are normal?" I gave Mary the low down from the Guru and she agreed and promises to close the bar for a couple days. I told her she does not have too, but she said she was planning a vacation and this would be the best time to take one. So during the day, she took Lilly to amusement, water parks and more shopping. (I am glad I multiple accounts) and in the evening we do the theatre, night circuses, and ballets. Yes, we even visited the ice cream parlors.

The council meeting was held in part of an old library that was barely used. There were five people sitting as council. Each one looking as a human, but I knew they were not. Three of the people were of elves with glamour of middle age folks with the two other represent other supernatural folks. The council was talking about different rules of magic and boundaries. Lilly fell asleep with her head falling in my lap. I looked at her and felt that she was so small. If the smell was present, I would have taken her home and let her sleep.

The council called the case of Lilly. They both arise and approached the front. Lilly was sat in the middle child and was asked about her history and knowledge. The general knowledge she had was being in a simple home and next she was in a lab. She saw multiple people setup in the lab as she. She remembers next that she was in a Van and thrown into a dumpster. One of the council came to her and asked for a piece of hair and a sample of blood. Lilly gave them freely. The council asked me of my rational of why I brought her to council instead of "cleaning up." My reply was I was waiting for the conversion.

The council took a break for deliberations on the Lilly case. I sat back and waited with Lilly and Mary in the room. When the day came, Mary showed up to support Lilly.

Lilly asked if she was going to die, I said she should be prepared. Lilly cried and asked what the conversion is. I said, "The simple explanation is when you change from human to vampire and you can no longer control yourself. Most vampires that goes through conversion never returned to a life of being human become monsters." Lilly said Thank you for the truth and the giving her ice-cream. Lilly cried herself asleep. For the first time in years, I felt strong compassion for my prey.

After a few minutes, the council returned with their deliberations.

Lilly was sentenced to Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even though I have sat through several council meetings, the sentence still came as shock me. I stood up and the council members eyed me because this is not a normal response for me. One of the elves ask, "Do you need say something?"

The words "Appeal" came out of my mouth before I knew what I was doing. The council members focused on me and one of the members said to explain.

I know that any creature/person that is sentence to death can receive an appeal as long as they're has been no deaths or major injuries.

"It has been 3 days and the child has not gone through conversion. I feel that this is a special case."

"Is the girl caring infected blood," asked another council member?

"Yes"

"She will change and attack other people." "I know that"

"We will not release a girl on her that can convert in a vampire and kill others." "I will take responsibility for her."

The statement caused some tension with the council members and they chat with each other briefly. "That is very admirable of you, but you have other responsibilities that you cannot take her with you." Mary stood up and said, "I will share the responsibility. Between the two of us we should be able to handle the child when she goes through the conversion."

"That is fine, but another issue will be her age. A child going through a conversion as a vampire will have psychological issues and also the ability to never grow up.".

"Maybe I can help with that" said a voice.

The guru from the shop appeared, "the girl is very special."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have a sample of her hair and ran some tests."

"What are the results?" ask the council person.

"The results are her system has high resistance to the conversion. With doing tests samples with time spells, her conversion may be delayed for a couple of years. Also the conversion period itself can be expanded from 1 day to several months and even years. This can allow the child to slowly adjust into becoming a vampire without the sudden adjustments which can cause a human go insane."

The council members look as each other and talked among themselves rapidly.

"Did these test results show anything else?"

"Yes, it does but it would be better if the council review it privately since it may have impact on other topics which you were briefly talking about earlier, " Guru said while passing the reports to one of the council persons.

With the report in hand and reading briefing, one of the council people said in a whisper, "we didn't know."

"What did you say" "Nothing for your concern."

"In light of this new material, we will allow a probational stay of the child life on three conditions."

"One, the child will be bounded to you and Maria for no less than 100 years." "It is Mary, not Maria. " The council people ignore that remark. "Two, if the child causes any death or major injuries that is not self-defense, and then sentence of death will be reinstatement." "Three, the child case will be reviewed once a year by this council or the selected representatives."

"Are these acceptable terms?" "yes".

"One a side notice, we would like the child health to be review regular by a known reputable physician. I believe the Guru is a good candidate for this job. " The Guru bowed and said, "I am honored."

"Now since are issues has been handle or can be post pone to the next council meeting, We close this council meeting".

The drive back was quiet and more relax with Mary in the passenger seat and lilly asleep in the back. "We need to talk" Mary said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was surprised you said appeal seconds after they sentenced her."

"I don't know what is coming over me, every time I am ready to give her up, my body does something else. It is like someone else is controlling me."

"Mary, would you have any issues if Lilly turned into a vampire?"

"Why should I? The girl is keeping me too busy and happy to worry about the past. And I noticed that she has brought us more together.. "

"Everyone at the council meeting noticed that. I could have sworn that we were setup to take Lilly."

"Setup how? No one knew you was bringing her except for Guru, and I was surprised that they appointed him as her doctor." "Same here."

"Well, let's tell her what she is gotten into." I said.

Next evening, I arose and found Mary and Lilly sitting in the bar having a little discussion.. I was asking about it and Mary was just saying shopping issues. I rolled my eyes and ask I assume we have more shopping to do? Yeah. We need to make the empty store room upstairs into her bed room. So she will need a bed, dresser, curtain, paint everything…. Lots of work to do since she is staying with us."

"Also Guru called for you. He wants to speak with you about Lilly", said Mary. I gave a call to Guru, and he picked up. "You said you need to talk to me? " "Yep, I gotten more information about Lilly and gave some extra to the council." "What do you have to give me that we don't know already?"

"Lilly is also a witch or has potential to be powerful one" "Is that what you gave the council?" "Yep, but what I did not give them that her potential is so high that it is controlling her conversion. If she was given lessons, she might become a head of a master coven."

"Something that the council was been looking for that last 80 years. The last head was over 200 year when she died."

"Anything else? " "Yes, with hearing the story about her being drained, I am thinking that there is more to her than what we know."

"Ok, I will pass this to Mary."

Mary looks at me and nodded, her super hearing allowed her to hear everything on the phone while talking to Lilly.

"So should we tell Lilly what is has gotten into? Mary nodded.

"Lilly, you may noticed about our habits and we are differenet from other people." Lilly smiled and said, "You are like a police person for the council." "Yes that is correct, but Mary and I am more different than that." "How?"

"Well, Mary is over 300 years old. " "Wow, but she looks so young! How old are you? " "I am much older than she is." "Do you do magic or potions to keep you young?" "No, but our life styles keeps us young to a point." "What life styles are you talking about?"

"Well, I am a Vampire and Mary is a Werewolf.


End file.
